


home is wherever i'm with you.

by milominderbinder



Series: thirty days of skam fic [9]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Communication, Established Relationship, Even's Insecurities, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milominderbinder/pseuds/milominderbinder
Summary: Everyone seems to assume it's Even who asks first. Even is the romantic, after all; he's the one who does impulsive things, and he's the one who talks about the future like it's inevitable. It only makes sense that he'd be the one to first think up such a seemingly ill-advised idea.But actually, it's Isak who turns around one night when they're cuddling in Even’s bunk bed, Even’s hand twined in Isak’s curls and guitar music playing in the background, and asks, “Do you want move in together?”





	home is wherever i'm with you.

**Author's Note:**

> yet another bundle of cuddles and deep convos in bed.... if u think ur sensing a theme to all my fics, you're not wrong ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Everyone seems to assume it's Even who asks first. Even is the romantic, after all; he's the one who does impulsive things, and he's the one who talks about the future like it's inevitable. It only makes sense that he'd be the one to first think up such a seemingly ill-advised idea. 

But actually, it's Isak who turns around one night when they're cuddling in Even’s bunk bed, Even’s hand twined in Isak’s curls and guitar music playing in the background, and asks, “Do you want move in together?”

Even just smiles at him. Although they say that they're living in the moment, taking things a day at a time, the truth is they're both a little bit prone to sappiness, and they occasionally slip up and talk about their future. And that's what he thinks Isak is talking about, at first. The  _ future _ .

“You know I do,” he says, tugging at Isak’s curls. “Into a little apartment on the other side of the city, where we’re near the university and there's a cute coffee shop nearby where we’ll go on dates all the time, and I can grow flowers on our tiny balcony, and we can get a puppy.”

For a moment, Isak can't help but smile back. Because yeah, that's their future. No matter how chill they take this, he can't see a future without Even anymore, and his favourite version of the life they might lead includes all the things Even’s just said. The only problem is, the future isn't what Isak cares about right. It's the present. 

“No, baby. I mean now. Do you want to move in together  _ now _ ?” 

And that's when Even freezes. 

Maybe it's a sign of how stable their relationship is now that Isak doesn't freak out at all. He knows it's a big question -- and he knows it will seem even bigger to Even, who after all this time sometimes still has a problem believing Isak is in this for the long haul. Believing he won't be alone in the end. But even if those doubts win out and Even doesn't want to get their own place yet, it's not like anything will change in their relationship, and knowing that takes any sting out of the possible rejection -- so there's not actually a single thing for Isak to stress about. He lays there happily, looking into Even’s eyes, curled up against his side and waiting for him to stop blatantly overthinking.

Eventually, Even just says, “Are you sure?”

Instead of properly answering that, because it's such an obvious question, Isak just suggests, “Tell me the reasons you're  _ not _ sure.”

“Well -- we’re, we’re young. You're not even eighteen yet.”

Yep, that's the obvious one. But Isak just shrugs, unfazed. “It's not exactly a normal situation though, is it. Cus I already don't live with my parents, so I wouldn't be leaving home or anything to move in with you. And I'm used to being independent now.” Jokingly, he adds, “I'll probably be way more use than you when it comes to domestic stuff. Your mum does everything around here.”

Even waits for Isak to finish, but he's still wavering. After staring at Isak for a few more long moments, he says next, “We don't have much money. Oslo’s not very cheap.” 

“My dad’ll keep paying my rent and stuff, though, and you have a part-time job now too. We’ll find somewhere tiny and crummy and cheap, and my dad’s money will probably cover all the rent.  It's not like we need much money to live on, right?”

Isak, at least, is very used to scraping his money together these days, and apart from the hotel room he rented when he was manic, Even’s never been extravagant with money. Isak doesn't say it right then, but he's sure that if they do move out, Even’s parents will give him money for rent too. They're always generous, and they’ve already said they were gonna pay for Even’s accommodation if he went to university. Money won't be a big issue. 

But Even is still looking wide-eyed and a little too vulnerable at the idea.

“We haven't been together very long. Most adults who move in together at least date for more than a few months -- and we didn't have the smoothest start, either.”

“Yeah, we didn't have the smoothest start, but we’ve been completely smooth  _ since _ then, haven't we? I see you in my future, no matter how I look at it. I don't see why we shouldn't start that future now, is all. If we say we’re living for each moment -- well, maybe we need to make sure those moments are exactly how we want to be living, you know?” 

It's the best Isak can phrase it, these complex, swarming ideas that he's been thinking over for weeks now. It's fine to resolve to take things minute by minute, but what happens when in one of those minutes, all you want to do is make long-term plans? What if you want one of those minutes to move your life _forwards_ , instead of just being the same old thing over and over again because it's safe, because you don't run so much risk of crashing and burning. If the whole point is to _not_ stress about how their relationship might one day end, then they shouldn't be living a single moment like they expect it to end. Right?   

For a little while, Even just looks at him some more. They have to press close when they lie like this in Even’s little bed, but Isak hardly minds that. Their noses nuzzle together on the pillow, and he can see every spot and beauty mark on Even’s face, every stray hair, every fleck of blue in his eyes. Even is so incredibly beautiful in the details. 

“What are you  _ really _ worried about?” Isak finally asks. He’s pretty sure he already knows the answer.

Several more long moments of looking right into each other’s eyes. Even sighs, and brings one hand up to cup the side of Isak’s face. 

“What if you can't handle me? What if I have an episode, and it's too much?” 

Yeah, Isak suspected it might be something like that. And the fact is -- it's gonna happen. Even’s doing well, on new meds and regular therapy sessions, but bipolar disorder doesn't just go away. Isak wants to spend his whole life with Even, and that means that at some point, be it sooner or later, Even _is_ going to have another episode. It's just that, the entire time Isak has been thinking about asking Even to move in together, that has actually been at the bottom of his list of concerns. It's barely even a concern to Isak; it's not something that would ever make him want to _leave_ Even, so why should that matter if they're living together or not?   

“Even, you know I’m not great with words.  I don't have some big speech to convince you it'll be okay. All I can say is -- I want to move in with you. Okay? I'm not worried, or scared about any of that stuff.  So isn't that kind of a sign, that we’ll be able to deal with it all as it happens?  Because either way, I want to be with you. It's completely fine if you don't want to move in together right now, it won't change anything between us if you say no, but -- baby, I just want to be with you, all the time.  And I don't see the point of waiting, if I know that already. And after everything we've been through already, I know I'm not gonna change my mind.” 

In that moment, Even looks at Isak like he is absolutely precious. Isak looks back the same way, breathless and awed as he winds his arms tighter around Even, cuddling against him. 

“Okay,” says Even, and the word comes with a smile. Isak smiles back, small and hopeful.

“Yeah? You want to?”

“I want to. Let's do it. Fuck, Isak, let's google flats for rent, right now.” 

Isak laughs, too delighted to hold it in, and rolls on top of Even, covering his face with kisses. 

“We can google it in a minute, roomie,” he says, as Even starts laughing too, both of them overflowing with happiness, with love, with disbelief that they're really  _ here _ already. “First, I need the man of my life to come here and kiss me properly.”

Even does exactly that, and it ends up being quite a while before they look up flat listings. Neither of them mind.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liiiked it! i feel like i'm slowly figuring out how to write even's personality & worries, so let me know if you think i got his characterisation okay ♥️
> 
> this can also be found on my tumblr [here!](http://milominderbindered.tumblr.com/post/161633485931/thirty-days-of-skam-fic-day-nine-beginning)


End file.
